Hidden
by Daisyfan5534
Summary: Hacker is after a secret of Motherboard's, and will use the cybersqaud to find out what it is, or what she is. What is this big secret, and will she save the kids. Read and find out. Book #1 of the Hidden saga.
1. Secrets

**A/N: Hi, so my first fanfic and ummmm… what do I say, doesn't matter, you're here for the story. I would like to thank _Tari J. Dieter_(the author for Evil Within Saga, which you should really read!) for the tips and help. Ok so story time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cyberchase, I only own Kim **

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter one

* * *

"Al-most. Done. Mother-board." A girl said with her head inside Motherboard's control system with a wrench. Motherboard had a few loose wires in her system and she was fixing her up.

"Hey Kim." Digit said as he flew in.

"Hey Di- AHHH!" she said as she hit her head from inside the control panel.

"Oh, sorry Kim." the cyboid said making his way over to her.

"Its ok, I was done anyway," Kim said pulling her head out of the control panel, rubbing the back of her head. "Geez, why do I keep doing that?"

Kim shut the control panel, and looked at her friend.

"What'chya need?"

"I was wondering if you were doing something today?" he asked.

"Ummm…. I'm helping Shari with her magic," she started as she listed off her fingers. "Jules with his new job, Creech with the town garden, and I'm hanging out with Slider, and I'm also going out tonight, why?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you could get flour, butter, and eggs?"

"Sure, I'll leave in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Kim." Motherboard said.

"No problem." she replied.

Kim left to her room to get a few things. Her room was _very_ large, she had her own kitchen, living room computer station, bathroom, bedroom, and she had a very large square-grid window with a view of Cyberspace. She went into her bedroom and looked in her full-length mirror. Her dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail, which she pulled out. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, which then she noticed her white tank top which was covered black grease stains. She pulled out another white tank top from her drawer to change, then she grabbed her blue mini jacket and put it on, she then checked her dark wash bell-bottom jeans, and her black converse, luckily they were both clean. She then grabbed her silver locket and put it on. She then went to the computer station witch was her monitors that watch all over Cyberspace.

She often used the monitors to watch the cybersquad defeat Hacker, which she enjoys. She knows the kids as if they were her friends, but they don't know her, even Hacker doesn't know she exists, even when he worked for Motherboard, Kim was only a room away, but Hacker kept misbehaving, and was soon banished. He wasn't trustworthy enough. So he never knew about her.

Kim opened one of her drawers and pulled out a rubber band which she put on her right wrist. She then grabbed her black pull-strap backpack, she didn't care what was in her bag, she just always wears it. Kim then grabbed the keys to her cybercoop and left her room.

Kim's cybercoop was blue and white, it has a drivers seat and a passengers seat in the front, and a bench like seat in the back. She built the coop with Slider. Kim got in her coop and took off.

* * *

Frogsnorts…... In Shari's dorm…...

"Ok Shari, the last spell you have to do is to turn that flower into ice." Kim said, pointing to the pink and yellow daisy in the flowerpot. She was sitting on her bed with a spell book open in her lap.

"Alright then." Shari said getting ready to cast a spell. "Sugar, spice, and everything nice, turn that plant into a block of ice."

The plant became a sold block of ice.

"Perfect! You'll totally pass that exam." Kim said shutting the book and hopping off the bed.

"Thanks again, Kim." Shari said.

"Don't mention it. I got to go now, good luck, Shari." Kim said waving bye.

"I bet she would be a good addition to the cybersquad." Shari said to herself.

* * *

R-Fair City…... At the food court…...

"Hey Jules." Kim said as she approched the hot dog stand.

"Hey Kim, you're just in time, my shift starts soon." Jules said.

"How's the new job?" she asked.

"I'm still getting the hang of things, but other than that it's good, it's just the large orders I have trouble with." he replied.

"Well, just take a deep breath and take it one step at a time*." she said.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"Cybersquad."

"Figures."

"By the way, can I have a some orange juice, please?" she asked.

"Ok, that will be $1.50." he said getting out an orange juice.

Kim got out two snelfus and gave it to Jules, and he gave her two quarters, which she put in the tip jar.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Kim said grabbing the bottle by the lid. "Good luck on the job, Jules."

Kim left.

"I bet the cybersquad would like her." Jules said to himself.

* * *

Tikiville…... In the town garden…...

Out of all of the cybersites in Cyberspace, Tikiville was her favorite one, it's beauty and colors reminded her of dad and the stories he would tell about Hawaii. Kim's past is fairly hazy, but some of it she can remember, like when she first came into Cyberspace. She didn't like to talk about her family so she avoided any family conversation.

Kim found Creech outside the garden, she needed to plant 100 flowers and trees, 50 of each, so she asked if Kim would help. They finished in about two hours, and they stepped out to see how it looked.

"It looks so beautiful." Kim said to Creech.

"Yeah, it really is a fantastic scenery, we did really good." she replied. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it, it was sorta fun, actually." Kim said. "Well I got to go, see you around."

Kim gave Creech a hug and left.

"She would be a lot of help to the cybersquad if they needed it." Creech said to herself.

* * *

Radopolis…... Slider's garage…...

Radopolis was her second favorite site mainly because of her best friend, Slider. They both met when she first came in Cyberspace, he was the one that taught her how to skateboard, ride a bike, and rollerblade. Slider is only about a year older than her, so they're pretty close.

"S'up Sly?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim, I'm just fixing one of the boards a little." he replied.

Slider always liked Kim ever since they met, he knew everything about her, well almost, she wouldn't share some things with him, but he was cool with it, he understands her the most out of any one, which also makes them very close.

"And… done." he said. Slider flicked the board to Kim and tossed her a helmet, then he grabbed another board and helmet.

"What do you say we race to Point Dune?"

"You're on!" Kim accepted as she put the helmet on, while the duo got ready to race.

"Ok. Ready. Set." Kim started but Slider cut her off.

"Go!" he said getting a head start.

"Hey!" she complained trying to catch up with him.

Kim got ahead of Slider and flipped her board to tease him.

Then Slider did the same thing to Kim as they continued their race.

* * *

Point Dune…...

Slider got to Point Dune first, but he knew Kim would get there very soon, so he decided to play a little prank on her. He hid behind a sand dune and waited for Kim. He heard the sound of Kim's board coming and got ready, when he saw her in sight he pounced on her.

"WOAH!" Kim yelped.

They both landed in the sand. Kim was on her stomach and Slider was on top of her, both laughing.

"I win." he said teasingly. He got off Kim, then she turned onto her back.

"That's not fair, you cheated." she said

Slider held out his hand, Kim grabbed it and he helped her up, he then put her in a chocker hold, as a joke.

"Admit it, I won!" he teased.

"Slider!" Kim said.

"Admit it!" he said again.

"SLIDER!" she warned.

He quickly let her go, he knew how dangerous she can be when she's mad. Kim playfully shoved him.

"You're lucky you're my best friend. she said.

He smiled.

The two went to get Kim's board. When they found it Kim remembered what Digit asked her to do.

"Aw crap." she muttered as she hit her head.

"What?" Slider asked.

"I just remembered I have to get some stuff for Digit." she said.

"Well, you do that and I'll meet you back at the garage." he said.

"Ok, see ya soon." she said as she skated off.

Slider went off in the other direction to get to the garage.

* * *

5 minutes later…...

Slider was almost at his garage. Then all of a sudden a rock hit his back and he fell off his board, he at first thought it was Kim getting back at him, then he saw three older, larger guys cornering him. One of them kicked him in the stomach to keep him down, then the other two grabbed his arms and dragged them to a tree and pinned his arms behind, then the first one pulled out a pair of handcuffs and tossed it to one of the guys that was holding his arms. They handcuffed Slider and they went back to the first guy, Slider figured that he was the leader.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We got bored, and decided to have some fun." the leader said, as he came closer to Slider, he curled into a ball and closed his eyes, awaiting for pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

* * *

5 minutes ago…...

Kim was on her way to the store then she started thinking on how big Radopolis is. Every cybersite is bigger than it looks, Radopolis is one of the biggest cybersites in Cyberspace, the skate park made up most of the site. The other parts of the site were terrain like Point Dune and a forest. There is also a town, which is where Kim was headed.

She finally got to the store to buy the eggs, flour, and butter. Kim paid for the items and then put them in her bag and headed back to the garage, but she stopped a few feet away from a small gang that was cornering a kid, she then recognized it was Slider. A rage of fury went through her skin, she took her bag off and looked through it to see if there was anything useful, oddly enough she found a small sling-shot, but nothing to fire, until she saw the eggs. She grabbed one and fired it at the one closest to Slider, the egg hit him in the head, which made him look at her.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she said with anger in her voice.

Slider opened his eyes and looked at Kim, a smile came over his face.

"Welcome to hell." He said to the first guy.

"Grab the bitch!" the first guy yelled at the other two.

They both started a slow walk to Kim.

"You want me to be a bitch, alright then." She said grabbing another egg and getting ready to fire. She fired the first one in one of the guys neither reigons, and did the same to the other. They both went down to their knees in pain kim grabbed two eggs and chucked them both in their faces, then she tackled both of them.

The one cornering Slider kicked him in the stomach again, he gridded his teeth in pain. The guy was about to kick him again when he looked over at the brawl that Kim was winning, when the two guys were unconscious, Kim made her way over to the first guy. One of Slider's favorite things about Kim were her eyes, which are blue, but they change from different types of blues. A pale blue if she's hurt and a deep, dark blue when she's mad, sometimes if she's really mad her eyes would be so dark they look black, and this is one of those times.

They guy backed up, but she pounced on him and started throwing punches at him, she finished in about 20 seconds and the other two guys awoke, the first one got up and started to back away from her.

"Come near me or Slider again and I'll kick you're asses out of this site, got that?!" she said still with anger.

The three nodded, then Kim stomped her foot as if she was coming after them, then they ran away in fear.

Kim pulled a hairpin out of her pocket and made her way over to Slider, her eyes went back to their normal blue color.

"You ok?" she asked picking the locks on the handcuffs.

"Yeah, thanks." he said.

Kim got the handcuffs off and helped her friend up.

"I owe you big time." he said.

"You owe me a carton of eggs." Kim said.

He laughed as he ruffled her hair and they started to the store to get more eggs.

* * *

15 minutes later…... at Slider's garage…...

"Well I gotta go, and if they try to come after you again, I swear I'll-." Kim was cut off by Slider's hand over her mouth, he didn't want to know what she had to say. She removed his hand.

"I hate it when you do that."

"And I hate doing it." he said.

Silence

"Well, see ya, Sly." she said giving him a hug.

"Later Kim." he said.

Kim left in her coop.

"She would _really_ make a good cybersquad member." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile…... at Control Central…...

"Thanks Kim." Digit said.

"No problem." she replied.

Kim headed to her room to get ready for tonight, she changed her outfit to a grey tank top, dark wash jean shorts, and black boots.

She kept her locket and rubber band on, then she put her hair in two pigtails and braided them. She looked in the mirror to check herself before she left. Then she got 50 snelfus in 10s and packed her _no-chat-_chap-stick and put them in her back pocket. Kim then grabbed her bag and packed an outfit for tomorrow, if she stayed out longer than she expected to. Kim went back to her coop and tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Later Dige, bye Motherboard." she said.

Kim left Control Central hoping that if everything went right, she would be closer to finishing a secret project of hers.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, my first piece of fanfiction, yay! Please review, I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can. One more thing, I suck at spelling so don't hate if I misspell something.**

***-Episode 605 (Step by step).**


	2. Party time

**A/N: Ok second chapter, so lets read.**

**P.S.: I took out the the dance part because I hated it. I couldn't listen to the song without hating the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cyberchase, or 'Just the way I am' by Skye Sweetnam. I only own Kim.**

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 2

* * *

Kim was on her way to Sensible Flats, she got bored so she turned on the radio, and her favorite song came on. It describes her personality, according to Slider. She started to lipsync the song.

_Hey! Yeah!  
__I'm fly, the original,  
__I'm sly, unpredictable,  
__I'm nearly irresistible,  
And I don't even try,  
__I'm easily excitable,  
__Completely undeniable,  
__And sometimes unreliable,  
__Don't ask me why, don't ask me why,  
__I'm strange, and I like it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__I can't change, I can't hide it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__Might as well get over it,  
__Don't try to understand,  
__I'm strange and I like it,  
__Just the way I am,  
__From a whisper to a shout,  
__I'm what the buzz is all about,  
__Everybody's buggin' out,  
__And I've only just begun,  
__They can't rain on my parade,  
__I'm sunshine on a cloudy day,  
__Make lemons into lemonade,  
__I'm just havin' fun, I'm havin' fun,  
__I'm strange, and I like it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__I can't change, I can't hide it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__Might as well get over it,  
__Don't try to understand,  
__I'm strange, and I like it,  
__Just the way I am,  
__(Guitar solo)  
__I'm strange, and I like it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__I can't change, I can't hide it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__Might as well get over it,  
__Don't try to understand,  
__I'm strange, and I like it,  
__Just the way I am,  
__I'm strange, and I like it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__I can't change, I can't hide it,  
__That's just the way I am,  
__Might as well get over it,  
__Don't try to understand  
__I'm strange and I like it,  
J__ust the way I am,_

"Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed the last part of the song.

* * *

Kim finally got to Sensible Flats she landed her coop behind a building and covered it with a tarp. She made her way to a teen country club called 'Kicking Boots.' The club was like normal clubs, that has dancing, gambling, and fights, it also had a bar that has legal drinks for the age limit. You needed to be 13 to get in, and unless you're serving the guests, you can't be over 18. Kim was almost 12, but she had her own way of getting in. She made her way to the back of the club and climbed the fire escape to the roof, she then went to a grate and kicked it open. She climbed in the vent and closed the grate. She started crawling through the vents of the club as she made her way to the restroom. There was a grate above the third stall in the girls' bathroom, and used it to get out of the vents. (when there's no one in the stall of course) Kim pried the grate off and hopped out of the vents while closing the grate. She exited the stall and looked in the mirror, surprised that there was no dust on her, she made her way out of the restroom and walked around the club.

What Kim needed is a microchip. A microchip from a wealthy, 18 year old guy named Rick. The microchip she needs is for a project that's so complex, the things she needs are hard to come by. So she has two options: She can either build the items herself or steal them from idiots, which is what she usually does. Things like microchips, wires, computer boards, and other important stuff.

Kim researches every guy she messes with; Rick was not that smart, which is good, loves gambling, dancing, money, and girls. She found him playing Texas Holdem' on the second floor, collecting his winnings, he was wearing brown boots with his jeans tucked in, a green plaid shirt, and a brown cowboy hat, so she wanted in on the fun. The club uses candy for chips*, so she used $30 snelfus to get 500 candies, she carried them in a paper bag. She walked over to the table.

"Deal me in." she said taking a seat.

The dealer deals out the cards to her, Rick, and two other guys. Kim got an 'ace of spades' and a '10 of spades,' she liked her odds.

"You wanna go first, hun?" Rick asked with a hint of a tease.

"Sure thing, cowboy." she responded teasingly.

She heard a chorus of _'ohhhh'_ come from the crowd.

The candies were divided in colors: yellow was the lowest, next was orange, then green, blue, red, and brown the highest. She took a couple orange candies and put them in the middle. One of the other guys went and put in the same thing, then Rick went and put in the same, plus a red candy. The second guy put in the same as Rick with shaking hands. The dealer grabbed the deck and placed one face down on the table, then put down a 'jack of spades,' 'ace of diamonds,' and a 'king of spades.'

The spades were very nice for her, Kim hid her smile behind her cards and put in a blue and a red. The first guy put in a two reds, raising the bid. Rick put in three reds, raising the bid even higher. The second guy put his cards down in defeat, picked up his bag of candies and left. The dealer put another face down card on top of the first one, then he put down a '5 of hearts,' which was useless to her, but she had confidence, so her grabbed her bag and dumped it into the center. Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Your call." she teased. The crowd, which has gotten larger, made the same chorus of _'ohhhh'_. The first guy threw his cards down and grabbed his bag.

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of my way." she teased him.

The same chorus from the crowd came out, as he left.

She knew that Rick liked how she played because he went all in too. The dealer then put a third face down card and a 'queen of spades.' She would win for sure, but Kim wasn't done yet, she wanted more fun.

"How about this, if I win I get your hat, you win… you get my ass." she gambled.

The same chorus came from the crowd again.

"Then start shaking baby." Rick said throwing his cards down so everyone could see, he had an 'ace of hearts and clubs,' plus the ace from the draw gave him a three pair. Kim glared at him, then quickly grabbed his hat and put it on her head, then showed everyone her cards, she had a royal flush*. The crowd cheered and whistled for her. Kim took the candies from the center and put them in her bag. Kim stood up and gave Rick flirty good-bye, as she left to the bathroom.

She put the hat on the counter and checked the stalls to make sure she was alone. She then took out her _no-chat-_chap-stick. _No-chat_, meaning it was like an emergency kit. It was Kim's weapon, other then her fist and her foot. She modified the chap-stick so it holds small scissors, a nail file, knock-out gas, fan, a scanner, a magnify glass, a pen, a hair pin, pepper spray, _hold-your-breath _mints (for the knock out gas, so she doesn't get knocked out), plus chap stick. It was every girls accessory. She turned the chap-stick to the scanner to see if the microchip was in the hat, unfortunately it wasn't. WIth a sigh, she changed the chap-stick back to normal and applied some, then put it back in her pocket, she put the hat back on her head, grabbed her bag and left.

She went to go cash her candies and she got $120 snelfus. Then Kim went down to the first floor where the dance floor and bar was.

"Ok for those of you participating in the couples dance routine, please report to the dance floor, and for those who aren't, please leave." the DJ said.

Kim was participating in the dance as the female lead, because Rick was the male lead. The girls lined up on one side, facing their partner on the guys side of the floor. Kim had practiced all week for this dance, she loves to dance, so this was a very easy way to get what she needed.

Kim felt the hat get ripped off her head from behind and saw that Rick took his hat back and walked over to his side.  
_'Guess he doesn't like to loose.'_ she thought.

* * *

When the song ended, Kim knew she had to make her move.

"Hey, for a rookie gambler, you're a good dancer." Kim said to Rick.

"You've got moves yourself, too." he replied.

Kim smiled sarcastically.  
_'Alright, now just get him to start talking about himself and that chip is yours.'_

"Hey, are you hungry, dancing always makes me hungry?" Kim asked.

"Alright, let's get some food, baby." he replied.

They went to the bar and took a seat, Kim ordered french fries.

Then they started talking, well Rick was the one talking, Kim said nothing and spaced out, like she does with every other guy she messes with. After awhile, he got up to use the bathroom. Kim let out a sigh as she put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"I hate this, I really do." she muttered to herself.

She spotted her waiter friend, Bobby, and called him over.

"Ah, Kim, I see that you're having a good time." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up." she responded.

Bobby is a waiter at the club. He caught Kim pick pocket a guy's key to his cybercoop, so she could steal a rare wire. In order to keep his mouth shut, Kim got him a raise, but they've been allies since.

"You want something?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, a better way to get the things I need." Kim said. "And an small orange juice, please."

"So, what's it this time?" Bobby asked getting a glass out.

"An 18 year old moron, who thinks he's gonna get out of here with me." she responded. "A microchip."

"There it is." he said. "You did some good dancing out there."

"Really? Thanks. Fake ID is one of my favorite dancing songs."

"And speaking of fake IDs..." he said getting out a small rectangular card and putting it face down under the glass and sliding it to her. "Here's your juice and your _'coaster.'_"

Kim lifted the glass so she could pick up the card. The card had a picture of Kim and the age said: 13.

"Thank you." she said slipping the card in her back pocket and pulling out $20 snelfus. "And here's your _'tip.'_" she said slipping him the money.

"You're an evil little girl, aren't you?"

"It's gotten to the point where I can classify myself as a bitch." Kim spotted Rick. "Watch and learn."

Rick sat back down in his seat and continued to talk about himself. Once Kim finished the fries and her orange juice, she knew she had to make her move.

"Hey, lets sneak out the back." she suggested.

"Alright, cutie." he responded. Kim rolled her eyes, but the idiot cowboy didn't see.

Kim paid for the fries, gave a silent goodbye to Bobby, and they both left out the back door, which lead into an ally. They both started a slow walk out of the ally with Rick still talking. She got her chap-stick and turned it to the mints, she popped one in her mouth then set the chap-stick to the knockout gas. It went off in 30 seconds so she had to hurry. Kim chucked it at a dumpster behind her.

"What was that?" She asked trying to sound scared.

"I don't know." Rick said as he turned around.

They walked to the dumpster where Kim's chap-stick landed.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the chap-stick.

The knockout gas went off and Rick fainted. Kim changed the chap-stick to the scanner and scanned his body. The microchip was in the heel of his left boot. She got the chip and put it in the lid of her chap-stick, which she changed back to normal. Kim put the chap-stick back in her pocket, and lied down on the ground, as if she was effected by the gas.

_'I'm a real bitch.'_ she thought to herself.

About a minute later Rick woke up, and Kim pretended to.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"I don't know" she lied.

"Well, I've been out for too long. I'm goin' home, do you want me to drive you?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"No, I've got a ride, cowboy." she said as she left the ally.

Kim went back to her cybercoop, and left Sensible Flats.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again, ok so school is starting soon and that will mean it will take longer to post some stuff, and I have a week on week off with my parents and I only have a computer at my dad's, and I have cheerleading practice. So I might take me a while to post new stuff. But I'll post as soon as I can.**

***- Victorious.**

***- The Parent Trap.**


	3. Trapped

**A/N: Ok, we find out about Hacker's plan and Digit gets an idea.**

**Lets read.**

**Disclaimer I do not own cyberchase. Kim is mine. Also the cybersite Mallopolis is my site, but you are welcome to use it for your fanfictions. ;)**

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 3

* * *

"Finally I got the microchip." Kim said as she was flying through Cyberspace in her coop. She was thinking how easy it was to get it, she loves to manipulate guys, yet she hates it at the same time.

Kim yawned, realizing this she went to Mallopolis.

Mallopolis is the biggest mall in Cyberspace, it had hundreds of stores. Kim wanted some hot chocolate, even though summer started two weeks ago. She parked in the parking lot and turned her coop off.

She looked in the mirror, pulled out her braids, and shook her dirty blonde hair. Her hair was wavy, (which she hates) so she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I'll straighten it when I get back to control central." she said a little annoyed.

Kim climbed into the backseat of her coop to change her outfit to her dark-wash bell-bottom jeans, white tank top with a blue mini jacket over it, her black converse shoes, and the locket, rubber band, and black pull-strap backpack. This is the outfit she wears pretty much everyday. When she finished changing she got out of her coop and locked it, then she left to go to the café to order a hot chocolate. After she paid for her drink she walked around the huge mall window-shopping for things that could be useful to her. After Kim finished her drink, she made her way back to her coop.

When Kim got to her coop, she pulled she sqwak pad out of her bag and checked the time.

"5:24 am? Already?" she said with a sigh. "A quick little nap won't hurt." she yawned.

Kim unlocked her coop and climbed in the backseat so she could nap.

* * *

6 hours and 29 minutes later...

Kim woke up to the sound of a crash. She checked her sqwak and it read 11:53 am.

"Motherboard is probably worried." she said to herself. Kim climbed back to the front of her coop to start it when she heard:

"You duncebuckets! Pick that up this instant!"

She knew it was Hacker, who else would use the word duncebuckets? Watching the kids defeat Hacker on her monitors was one thing, but herself defeating Hacker was another, let alone the fact he doesn't know she even exists. Kim was on Radopolis with Slider when Hacker gave Motherboard the virus. So she didn't know about the kids until she got back and watched them on their first mission. It was very entertaining for her. She didn't want to join them because Hacker could use her against Motherboard. She knew Motherboard's secrets and could hack into minor parts to her system in about two hours. So she was a threat to Motherboard, the Doc, Digit, Slider, and the kids. Kim ducked down and started to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"But boss, it was Buzz's fault, he tripped me." Delete said.

"No I didn't" Buzz yelled back.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"SILENCE! Just pick up those screws!" Hacker yelled. "I need to think about my plan."

"But what does it have to do with screws, bolts, and other stuff?" Delete asked.

"Nothing I just need the spare parts." he replied.

"Then what is your plan?" Buzz asked.

"I am going to kidnap the cybersquad, simple." Hacker said.

Hearing this Kim raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, mouthing the word 'kidnap.'

"But why?" both bots asked.

"Because if I take one of them, then the next two will be easier, then I'll get the last one, and then blackmail Motherboard, my best plan yet!" he explained.

"But boss." Buzz said.

"That will be hard, I mean they are the cybersquad and they are smarter than that." Delete said.

"Smart bot." Kim muttered to herself.

Hacker growled.

"It's not that hard you duncebuckets! All we have to do it wait until one of them is alone, and then grab them! It doesn't matter how many of those earthbrats I get, I'll even be fine with one! And those earthbrats will never be smarter then The Hacker! Now grab what you can and get back to the ship!" he yelled. "NOWWWWWWWW!"

Kim waited a minute for them to leave then she started her coop, grabbed her sqwak pad, and called Digit.

"Digit we have a major problem, I'm on my way home!" she said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." he said.

The call ended and Kim took off going very quickly to Control Central.

* * *

Meanwhile…. At Control Central in the kitchen….

"Widget, I need you to turn the oven off in 10 minutes, ok?" Digit said.

"No problem, Dige." Widget replied.

Digit flew into the control room with an idea in mind.

"Motherboard, do you think Kim is good enough to join the cybersquad, I mean it would help us and we can trust them?" he asked.

"I believe she would make an wonderful addition, but I don't think that Kim is open to it." Motherboard replied.

"Yeah, but I think the kids should at least know that someone from their world is living here. Kim knows the kids as if they were her own friends, she has been watching them for almost 3 years now." Digit said.

"That is correct." she said.

"I say they should see her, and who knows, she might even warm up to the idea of joining them. Just open a portal when she comes in, ok?" he said.

"Alright Digit, but I think she'll be mad." she said.

"Thank you, motherboard." Digit said as he left to go back to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile….. in Cyberspace…..

Kim was speeding through Cyberspace to get back to Control Central. When she got there, she opened the door grabbed her bag from the passengers seat and jetted to the control room.

"Motherboard!" she exhaled, trying to catch her breath.

"We have a situation here! Hacker is-" she was cut off by the sound of a portal opening, she turned around to see three kids come out. It was the cybersquad. Kim felt as if she was glued to the floor.

"Hey Motherboard." Jackie said. She looked at Kim.

"Who's this?" she questioned.

"Ummmm… I… uhhhhh." Kim panicked. She ran right past the kids, but Matt grabbed her wrist, which stopped her.

"Wait, who are you?" he asked.

Kim looked at him dead in the eye squinting them, her eyes turning to a dark blue. Her eyes read 'let me go, now!'

Matt got scared and quickly let her go. She ran straight to the door but Digit came flying in, stopping her in her tracks. She clenched her hands into fists, her eyes still narrowed.

"Don't be rude." he said.

"Watch me." she said teasingly. Kim ran under Digit and out the door, turning the corner.

Digit flew towards the kids and landed.

"Hey earthlies, what's new?" he said guiltily.

"You tell us." Matt said.

"Can someone please explain what just happened, who was that?" Inez asked.

"I knew this would happen." Motherboard said with a sigh.

"I'll explain later, just know that she's one of you, and she lives here." Digit said.

The cybersquad looked at each other in shock.

"What do you mean, 'she's one of us?'" Inez questioned.

"Come on!" Digit said as he started to run out of the room. The kids followed their friend through the halls of Control Central.

* * *

Meanwhile… In Kim's room….

"Aw crap! What the hell am I gonna do?" Kim said as she was straightening her hair.

Then Kim got an idea. She smiled with delight, she never thought she would use it, but I would work. It's a cage that needs a key and a code to get out. When she finished her hair, she turned off her straightening iron and got the cage set up. She put the key in her back pocket and set the code on the keypad. "I am a very evil little girl." she giggled. Kim grabbed two apples and sat in her computer chair and waited for her prey.

* * *

Meanwhile…. Outside of Kim's room…..

"Here it is." Digit said as he opened the door.

The four of them went in.

"Woah, this is awesome." Matt said.

The cage drops from the celling, trapping them inside.

"Now its not."

Kim turns her chair to look at them and started a timer. A smile came over her face as if she did nothing wrong.

"Very funny, now let us out!" Jackie demanded.

"No." Kim said. "You guys are smart, so you get out yourselves."

"Who exactly are you?" Inez asked.

"Her name is- WOAH!" Digit dodged an apple that Kim chucked at him. He looked at her, she had another apple in her hand. She moved a hand a cross her throat meaning _'don't you dare say my name.'_

Kim turned back to her monitors, taking a bite of the second apple, and started typing with her other hand.

"This is gonna be a long day." Digit said.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is short, but tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. You'd be surprised

**A/N: Hi so chapter 4 is here. We find out more about Kim, lets see if the kids will make it out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, Kim is mine.**

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 4

* * *

Kim glared at her captives then back at the monitors. Finishing her apple, tossed it in the trash beside her desk. Due to boredom, Kim pulled out her radio and turned it on. It spat out the song 'I love rock and roll.' She smiled.

Kim opened one of her drawers and pulled out her secret project. She then grabbed her chap-stick from her bag and took the microchip out. She put it by her project then grabbed a pair of goggles and put them on. Then she started to install the microchip into the project.

The kids were stumped trying to think of a way out of their cage. Matt was leaning against one of the bars playing with his yo-yo, Jackie was pacing, Inez was doing a headstand while looking at a bookshelf that caught her eye. Digit on the other hand, was relaxing against the cage door, rather than thinking of a way out.

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Matt asked.

"I'm guessing we need a key, but I don't think that _she's _gonna give it to us." Jackie said stopping for a second to glare at Kim.

"Hey Nezzie, you got any ideas?" Matt asked.

"Don't call me Nezzie!" she snapped.

"What are you looking at?" Jackie asked her friend.

"The bookshelf." Inez said as she stood. "She has a lot of books, most of them are titled 'Cyberchase,' she has two of each copy." Inez pointed out.

Matt and Jackie walked over to their friend and looked at the bookshelf. It was in the wall, and each self was at least a foot tall. Kim had the bottom three shelves filled with random books, and the shelves above it had books titled 'Cyberchase'. One copy was stacked horizontally from the fourth shelf up, and the others were shelved like normal books.

"What's with all the books? Jackie asked Kim.

Kim put her project away with the microchip installed, took off her goggles, and walked over to the bookshelf.

"I like to read." she said.

"I figured that, but why are most of them titled 'Cyberchase?' And why do you have two of each copy?" Inez asked.

"Oh, those ones, I have a lot of free time so I write. Well, it's sorta more of a documentary." Kim said climbing the bookshelf, she didn't have a ladder, but she didn't care. The bookshelf was in the wall and very sturdy, so she didn't have to worry about it collapsing on her.

"A documentary? Of what?" Inez asked.

"See for yourself." Kim said pulling out the book from the very top. She climbed down and tossed the book to Inez. Her friends (except Digit) gathered around to look at the cover.

Cyberchase: Lost my Marbles

By: anonymous.

Under it was a picture of the three kids and Digit on the log raft avoiding Hacker's grabbing claw.

"Why did you turn our missions into books?" Jackie asked.

"I had cameras, a lot of free time, and something entertaining. So why not?" she responded.

"Ok, so why do you have two of each book?" Matt asked.

"So when you guys defeat Hacker, I can publish your missions so everyone can read them, and I'll be the one with the first copies." she said pointing to the horizontal stacked books. "Which, if they go big they will be very valuable. The second copy is for reading." Kim explained.

"So, you know a lot about us, don't you? Matt questioned.

"Ask me any question about your missions or yourselves that you think I won't know, if I get something wrong I'll let you go." she gambled.

"Don't even bother earthlies, she'll get every question right." Digit finally said putting his wings behind his head.

The kids didn't listen, instead they took on the bet.

"What's my favorite color?" Matt asked.

"Green, you gotta try harder than that." Kim responded.

"What did Hacker turn into when he got the NIC the second time?" Jackie asked.

"A balloon. He was full of hot air*." Kim laughed.

Matt laughed.

"How many missions have we had?" Inez asked.

"94, if you include this one then it's 95." Kim said.

"What's was the score when we did the Radopolis skate off?" Matt asked.

"20 to 19, you guys won, of course." Kim answered.

"What's my pet peeve?" Jackie asked.

"Anything gross, come on, you guys aren't even trying." Kim said with a smile.

Inez started to think of a question, she didn't want to say it, but she thought it would stump her.

"How many times have I've been called Nezzie?" she said.

The smile on Kim's face faded as she pulled her rubber band off her wrist and started streching it. It helps her think.

"Nice!" Matt whispered giving a high-five to Inez.

Kim started muttering some numbers to herself, then she snapped her fingers.

"10 times from Digit, twice from Jackie, 5 times from other people, and 21 times from Matt, and that's including from when he called you that 3 minutes ago, which is a total of 38 times." she said in one inhaled. "DAMN I'M GOOD!* WHOOOOO!" she threw her arms up in the air in victory, then she covered her mouth.

"Sorry, stuff like that just slip out." she apologized.

"Wow, now that's impressive." Inez said.

"How did you know that?" Matt asked.

"I wondered the same question over a week ago." Kim said putting the rubber band back on her wrist. "I read all the books to figure it out, it just took me a while to remember the total." Kim said.

"Wait, if you read the books recently, then that bet was unfair." Jackie complained.

Hey, I would of gotten them right if I didn't read them… except for that last one. Nice job, Inez, you almost stumped me." Kim said as she sat back down in her computer chair.

Inez sat down and started to read their first mission, Matt played with his yo-yo again, and Jackie went back to pacing.

"I told you so." Digit said.

The kids shot him an annoyed glare.

Kim smiled, doing a silent yawn she was still tired. So she put her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand. She stared blankly at her monitors, as her eyes slowly started to close and she drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe it, she's got everything from our first mission, even the part when we met at the library." Inez said surprised.

"You're kidding." Matt exclaimed.

Inez shook her head and continued to read.

Jackie, who was still pacing, glared at Kim, soon noticing she was asleep. She stopped. "Hey you guys, I think she's sleeping, look." she said as she pointed at Kim.

Matt putt his yo-yo away and Inez stood up, putting the book down. They both look at Kim, who was sound asleep.

"She went out last night and didn't get back until this morning, right before you guys came in actually." Digit said.

"Wait, if she's sleeping then you can tell us her name, right?" Matt asked.

"Can't she'll wake up, she can expect anything." Digit explained.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked his friend.

"She calls it a sixth sense. It's creepy, but watch." Digit said as he pulled out a pencil from his chest hatch and chucked it at Kim.

Kim caught it with her free hand, and snapped it in half using her thumb, still sleeping. The kids gasped.

"There's a good chance she'll wake up if I try to tell you kids her name, so there's no point in trying." he added.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Matt asked.

"Think of a way out of here, I guess." Jackie said.

"Ok, but how? I mean she knows us, and our missions. How can we compete we don't even know her name?" Inez pointed out.

Kim started to twitch and squint her eyes as she started breathing quickly, but the kids didn't notice.

"If only we knew where the key was, then we could get out of here." Digit said.

Kim fell out of her chair facing the cybersquad. She was still asleep and was breathing rapidly, squinting her eyes, holding herself tightly.

"Umm… is she ok?" Jackie said.

"How is she still asleep from falling out of her chair?" Matt asked.

"I don't know Mattie, but I think she has bigger problems." Digit said.

"She's having a nightmare, someone wake her up!" Inez said.

"Are you crazy?! The last time I woke her up from a nightmare she flung me against the wall!" Digit exclaimed.

Kim turned over, so the kids saw her back.

"Hey look, the key." Jackie said pointing to her back pocket.

"Ok, so how do we get it?" Inez asked her friend.

"No problamo, earthlies. I got just the cyboid for the job." said Digit as he reached inside his chest hatch and pulled out his little friend.

"WIDGET!" the kids said with joy.

* * *

15 minutes ago….. in the kitchen….

Digit came back to the kitchen.

"How long was I gone?" He asked his little buddy

"About five minutes Dige." Widget replied.

"Alright, I need you to come in." Digit said as he opened his chest hatch.

"Ok." The little cyboid responded.

Widget flew into Digit's chest hatch then he shut it.

Kim arrived about five minutes later, so he turned off the stove and made his way to the control room.

* * *

Present…

"Alright Widge, I need you to get the key from _her_, whatever you do, don't say her name, and be careful she's having a nightmare, you know how those can end up." Digit explained.

"No problem, Dige." Widget said.

The little cyboid went towards Kim very quietly, grabbed the key without waking her up, and ran back to the cage handing Digit the key, then going back in his chest hatch.

"Finally we got the key!" Matt said.

Now we can get out of here." Jackie said taking the key from Digit and unlocking the door, but to the cybersquad's dismay, the lock turned into a keypad.

"Great, now we have to figure out a code." Inez said.

"How many tricks does this girl got up her sleeve?" Jackie said.

"You'd be surprised." Digit explained, not surprised by the keypad.

"I'm starting to get a bad vibe from her." Jackie said.

"Really? I think she's kinda cute." Matt confessed.

"Matt!" both girls said.

"What? You guys can say Slider's cute, but I can't say the same for her?" Matt said.

Both girls roll their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, haha. I thought it would be funny if he said that. And I actually did answer the 'nezzie' question, and counted them all. **

**Will the kids guess the code and get out? **

**What is Kim dreaming about? **

**Find out in the next chapter. **

***- Episode 509 (on the line).**

***- ****Ace Ventrua Pet Detective: When Nature Calls. **


	5. Nightmares, tails, and codes

**A/N: Hi what's up, anyway I must warn you: Things get a little sad, I almost cried typing it. We also get to know another interesting thing about Kim, so things are gonna get a little wet. Lets read shall we . This is the longest chapter yet, just to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cyberchase, I only own Kim.**

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 5(wow chapter 5 already)

* * *

"Ok so what's the code, Digit?" Matt asked his cyboid pal.

"I don't know Mattie, she's good at this stuff." Digit said.

"Which part: setting codes or cracking them?" Jackie asked.

"Both, actually." Digit responded.

"Really, how?" Inez asked the cyboid.

"I don't know when she learned how to, but it was before I came along." he responded.

Kim rolled back over clutching herself tighter, still squinting and breathing heavily, and she started sweating.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake her up, Dige?" Jackie asked noticing Kim.

"Unless you want to stay here forever, then don't." he told the earthlies.

"What is she dreaming about?" Inez asked.

"She would walk away every time I ask her, so I don't know." he said.

"Well whatever it is, it must be horrible." Matt said.

**(A/N: And the readers go: 'no duh Matt.')**

* * *

Meanwhile…. Inside Kim's head…..

"_HELP!" she screamed in the small, dark room hoping someone would save her. It was so dark, that she could hardly see, and she didn't like it. She was still crying. Her hands were tightly bounded behind her back, but she kept ramming her side into the door, which was locked, hoping it would open so she could run. It hurt, but she didn't know what else to do._

"_Please! Just let me go!" she stopped to yell at her captor, who was on the other side of the door. She rammed the door again. "Please." she whispered to herself as she burst into more tears._

_She fell to her knees and placed her forehead on the door. She knew it was pointless to even try to escape, the first and second attempts she got caught, only to enter a world of pain. Kim has never been so tortured before; emotionally and physically._

"_Shut up!" her captor yelled and banged the door, which caused Kim to cry even louder._

"_Shut up!" he yelled again, banging the door harder._

"_Please! Let me out!" Kim cried._

"_Keep quiet you little brat!" he yelled at her._

"_JUST LET ME OUT! I'LL BE QUIET, JUST LET ME OUT!"* she cried louder._

_Kim heard the door unlock, and lifted her head as it opened. Her captor knelt down in front of her, then she felt a cold hand around her throat and her eyes snapped shut._

"_If I let you out, you'll be quiet, right?" he asked her calmly._

_She nodded as a few more tears slowly stream down her face._

"_You won't scream anymore?" he asked._

_Kim shook her head._

"_Good girl." he said as if she was a dog, releasing his grip on her throat. She didn't like it when he talks to her like that._

_Kim looked at him, her eyes pale as can be, as more tears went down her the side of her face._

"_Hey there's no need to cry," he said placing her chin in his hand, using his thumb to wipe the tears from Kim's face. His cold hands on her face sent shivers down her spine. "It'll all be over soon."_

* * *

Meanwhile… outside of Kim's head….

"Ok, so any ideas on what the code might be?" Inez said.

Matt went to the keypad and typed.

"1, 2, 3, 4." he said.

"ACCSESS DENIED." said the keypad

"Matt she's not stupid, she would of picked a better code than that." Jackie said.

"If only we could get inside her head, maybe then we would know what the code was." Matt wondered.

"I wouldn't want to be inside her head right now, Matt." Inez said glaring at Kim, who was still having a nightmare.

"Good point." he said.

"How long has she been like that?" Jackie asked.

"About 12 minutes, I've seen her go for 3 hours before." Digit said looking at his pocket watch from his chest hatch then putting it back in.

"How does she sleep for that long if she looks like she's suffering?" Jackie asked staring at Kim.

"Honestly I don't know, but she wakes up if something can snap her out of her sleep, like an alarm clock." Digit explained.

"So, see if you can find an alarm or something." Matt said.

"Ok, but I don't think it'll work." Digit said reaching into his chest hatch.

"And you might want to hurry Dige, cuz' I don't think that kicking is a good sign." Inez said noticing that Kim has started to kick her legs.

Kim kicked her desk as her breathing was going very fast, she was getting marks on her arms from clawing into them. She kicked the desk again, but a picture fell off her desk from the vibrations of the kicks. It landed face down, but the sound of the glass shattering was enough to wake Kim up.

Kim sat up quickly, gasping in the air. She slowed her breathing down.

"Just. A dream. It's just a dream." she muttered to herself.

She put a hand on her forehead only for it to be covered in sweat, Kim sighed then stood up to go to her kitchen. Her kitchen went around a corner. The only thing that the kids and Digit could see was a refrigerator and a few counter tops.

Kim ripped a paper towel off the roll and wiped her forehead. She then threw it away.

Kim walked back out and sat in her computer chair. She pulled her rubber band off her wrist, leaned back to stare at the celling, and started stretching it.

'_What the hell did I dream about? Why do I wake up in a puddle of sweat not being able to remember why I was sweating in the first place? Is it always the same dream? Of coarse it's the same dream. But why I'm scared of it, and why do I keep dreaming it? What do I keep dreaming? Come on think, what is it?'_

All these thoughts race threw Kim's mind, that she almost forgot that the cybersquad saw what happened to her.

"Hey, are you ok? Jackie asked her.

Kim jumped out of her thoughts and looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you ok? You looked like you were having a bad dream." she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just a little nightmare, so it doesn't matter." Kim responded putting the rubber band back on her wrist.

"Little? That didn't seem little to me." Matt exclaimed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Inez asked.

Kim turned her chair so she was facing them "There's a reason I don't like to talk about it."

"So talk, what is the dream about?" Matt asked her.

"Wouldn't know, I don't remember a thing about it." Kim said as she turned her chair so she wasn't looking at them.

"How do you not remember, you saw it for more than 10 minutes?" Jackie asked.

Kim turned her head "Yes and I've also seen it for 8 hours straight without remembering. What's the point?"

"You seem to have these often." Inez pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Kim asked.

"Well after waking up you seem calm, as if you expected that it would happen: Going to sleep, having a nightmare, waking up in sweat; and you don't seem to care about it."

"Ya'know," Kim turned her chair around to look at the kid. "It scares me sometimes on how smart you are."

Inez smiled.

"Alright, so I have the dreams often. So what?"

"So what? If you have them often, then why don't you do anything about it?" Matt asked.

"Its not like I can't do anything about it. If I could get rid of it I would, but I don't even know where it came from." Kim said.

"How long have you had them?" Jackie asked.

"Three, maybe four." Kim paused. " Uh… years. And don't even ask if I can remember anything four years ago, cuz' I can't."

"And why haven't you told me this?" Digit asked.

"Do you think I'd want you to know?" she asked the cyboid.

"No." he responded.

Kim gave him a 'no duh' smile and turned back to her monitors.

"Oh and your picture fell when you were asleep and you kicked the desk." Digit added.

"Hmmmm." Kim glanced at where her picture was. She rolled her chair to the other side of the desk to find her picture. Kim picked it up and put it on the desk. It was a picture of her and Slider, with their arms around each other she was 8 and Slider was 9. It was her favorite picture of the two of them.

Kim removed her hand from the picture and saw a red spot on the edges of the broken glass. She quickly looked at her hand and saw a blood on her thumb, she cut herself on the glass.

"Aw, crap." she muttered to herself as she stood up as went to the bathroom.

Once inside, she shut the door and pulled out a towel and a first aid kit and put them on the sink counter. Kim sat on the other side and turned the water on. She knew what would happen if she touched water, but she needed to clean her cut. Kim stuck her hand in the water and counted to 10, then watched as she grew an orange tail.*

* * *

2 years ago… in Kim's cybercoop(Kim- age 10)….

"Thanks for the ticket, Slider." Kim said calling him via cybercoop radio.

"No problem Kim, I couldn't use it anyway. I gotta continue selling my boards." he said depressed.

Slider's dad was in debt to Hacker. He owed him five thousand snelfus, and he's giving Slider a week to pay.*

"Are you sure you don't want me to help, because I can get the money in about a day or two?" she asked.

"You'll be my last resort, but I want to earn the debt." he said

"Ok, hey do you want me to call Motherboard to see if Digit and the kids can help?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks Kim."

"What are friends for."

She ended her call with her friend and, called Motherboard

"Motherboard, Slider needs help. Send the kids."

"Alright, Kim." she responded.

Kim ended her call.

She was on her way to Solaria to go scuba diving, Kim had nothing to do today so Slider gave her his ticket, because he needed to pay off Hacker.

When she got to Solaria she went to the scuba shack to learn how to scuba dive. There were 3 groups of divers: a beginners, an intermediate, and an expert group.

The beginners are recommended for smaller kids, but Kim didn't listen.

The intermediate is for people who've been scuba diving before.

But what really caught her attention was the experts group.

Experts is when they drop you of at a random spot in the water and they leave you there for you to make it back on your own. Kim wanted a challenge, so she signed up for experts.

After they dropped her off at a random location, she dove down to the bottom. It looked amazing: the colorful fish, the beautiful plants.

After a few hours, she started to follow a school of fish to a rocky part of the ocean. The rocks were an orange-brown color. The rocks were in formations of arches, boulders, and some were standing straight up, others were lying down on the side. One of the fish from the school was swimming in a different direction, so she decided to follow it. The fish was smaller than the others and its colors were not as bright. It went into a small hole in between the rocks, she pulled one of them out and discovered that the little fish swam into a hidden cave. Kim went inside and put the rock back where she found it as she swam deeper into the cave.

She found the little fish as it swam upward to a low light, she followed it to the surface.

"Wow!" she said.

The surface led to a white sandy ground, surrounding most of the water. The dome shaped cover was black rocks* covering the cave.

There she pulled herself up out of the water onto the sand.

"This is amazing!"

The fish came up with its head popping out of the water.

"Is this your cave? Jump out of the water for yes, and go under for no." she told the little fish.

The fish jumped out of the water.

"Do you have a name?"

The fish went under water.

"Can I call you Jumper?"

The fish jumped out of the water.

"Am I the only one who knows about this place, Jumper?"

The fish jumped out of the water again.

"Well it's really amazing here."

The fish jumped out of the water again.

"Well I have to go now, you might want to move out of the way." she told Jumper.

The little fish moved away and Kim jumped in the water. She surfaced the water one more time to look at the place. Then all of a sudden the rocks turned blue and the water was bubbling. Kim paused to look at her surroundings, she didn't know what was happening. She then left the cave, Jumper was already outside of the cave.

Jumper was swimming very fast in a direction, so Kim followed. She didn't know how she was able to keep up with the little fish, but she was able to. Once Kim finally made it to land she thanked Jumper for leading her back to land and left.

It was night, the full moon looked beautiful with the stars, she made her way back to the scuba shack, which was closed so she picked the lock with a hair pin she found along the beach.

When she was in, the clock said 12:13 am.

"Its that time already, wow." she said

She then took off her wet suit, grabbed her shoes and bag, and put 15 snelfus on the counter, then she left (locking the door of course).

* * *

The next day….. In Kim's bathroom…

Kim sat in the bathtub staring at a bright orange tail that came with a matching orange top, which she got 10 seconds after getting in*. She thought the tail was beautiful, but she was confused on how she got it. Then she remembered the cave that Jumper showed her; how the rocks turned blue and the water was bubbling.

"Well Jumper's got me jumpin'." She said.

* * *

Present…..

Kim put a band-aid on her cut and used the towel to dry her tail. When her tail was dry, it changed back into her legs. She turned the water off and put the first aid kit back and hung the towel back up, then left to go clean up the mess at her monitors.

Kim put on rubber gloves to pick up the broken glass and throw it away, and put the picture in a drawer. She pulled off the gloves and examined her thumb. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she picked it up

"Hey." said the person on the other line.

It was Slider.

"Oh hey, what's up?" she said.

"Nothing, I just wanna see if you can come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hmmmm… I'm available. What time?"

"Noon."

"Does this have anything to do with what tomorrow _is_?"

"May-be…"

Kim chuckled. "Alright I'll be there."

"Great, see you then. Bye" he said.

"Bye."

She ended her call. Then pulled out a blue journal and started writing in it, the journal was full of poetry. It was personal, so personal that Slider doesn't even know about it. Some of them are deep, others were just random. She doesn't know how she comes up with them, she just does.

'_Chill out, what'chya yellin' for,_

_Lay back, its all been done before,_

_And if, you could only,_

_Let it be, you would see.'*_

It wasn't much but it was something. She held her locket to see if anything else can come out.

"Hey, do you think you can let us go now?" Jackie asked her.

"20 times 5, divided by 2, minis 10, plus 8, divided by 3, minis 14, plus 2, times 1." Kim said.

"Is the answer to the problem the code to the keypad?" Jackie asked her.

Kim didn't answer.

"Well, only one way to find out." Inez said.

Matt pulled out a paper and pen and wrote down the problem.

"Ok, 20 times 5 is 100." Matt said.

"100 divided by 2 is 50." Inez said.

"50 minis 10 is 40." Jackie said.

"40 plus 8 is 48." said Matt.

"48 divided by 3 is 16." said Inez.

"16 minis 14 is 2." said Jackie.

"2 plus 2 is 4, and 4 times 1 is 4. Even I know that." Digit said.

"So the code is 4? How could the code be 4?" Matt asked.

"Maybe we did something wrong?" Jackie said.

"No, it's not wrong. I double checked our answer, it's 4." Inez said.

"Lets just put 4 in, maybe something will happen." Matt said.

Matt punched in the number 4.

"ACCSESS GRANTED." said the keypad.

Kim stopped the timer.

"1 hour, 23 minutes, and 14 seconds. Honestly I expected longer." Kim told them as she put her journal away and looked at the kids.

The cybersquad stepped out of their cage.

"Why did you make the code 4? I don't get it." Jackie asked.

"Well, 4 is my favorite number, it makes math easier." Kim explained.

"I get that, but why is it only one number?" Inez asked.

"I needed something that was simple, but the last thing that anyone would ever think of. So I picked 4." she told the cybersquad.

"What gave you that idea?" Matt asked.

Kim smiled. " Come on, I'll show you."

She turned back to her monitors and started typing as the cybersquad made their way over to Kim.

"Do you guys remember the time you had do a dance contest on Solaria, because Hacker detained you?"* she said as she stopped typing to look at Inez.

"Yeah." the little girl said.

"Well," Kim started typing again. "Buzz and Delete needed somewhere to hide you, so they chose…" she hit a key and a zoomed out video fed of Inez stuck on top of the Ferris Wheel with Coslo. "The Ferris Wheel. Simple, yet the last place anyone would ever look."

"So that's where they hid you." Matt said.

Kim started typing again

"Hey could you guys stand over there?" she asked them.

"Is this another trap?" Digit accused.

"No." she responded.

"O-k." he said flying over to the spot Kim directed. The kids followed.

"It's a trap door." Kim said as she pushed a key and the floor left from under the cybersquad and screamed as they fell down.

The kids ended up in the control room.

"So what's her name, Digit?" Jackie asked as she picked herself up.

"If I couldn't tell you then, I can't tell you now." he responded.

A portal opened up.

"I guess that's our ride home. Matt said.

"Well this has definitely been the weirdest day of my life." Inez said as she hopped through the portal and was followed by her friends as they went home.

* * *

7 pm….

Digit entered Kim's room, the cage was gone and Kim was lounging on her couch holding her locket, looking inside of it.

"So you ready to join the cybersquad?" Digit asked her.

Kim looked at him, eyes a little dark. "No!"

"We had a deal." he said as he flew over to Kim, who closed her locket and put it back around her neck. "If the earthlies see you, then you join them."

"Yeah, but it had to be a running into thing, that was planned out, I'm not stupid." she said.

"I never said you were, so you joining."

Kim thought it over. "The next time they see me, I will. Don't get any ideas either."

"Ok Kim." he said a little bummed out as he headed out.

The cyboid went to the control room when something popped in his head.

"Hmmmm… she never said anything on how the earthlies see her."

He opened his chest hatch and pulled out Widget and put him down on the control panel.

"Motherboard, Widget, I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else excited?**

**What's tomorrow?**

**What's Digit's plan?**

**What else is Kim hiding?**

**Will the kids see her again?**

**Why am I listing questions?**

**Anyway please comment on this I love reading them, and I'll post chapter 6 as soon as I can. **

***-Medium- episode 'Coded'**

***- Episode 404 (Past Perfect Prediction)**

***-H2o: Just Add Water**

***- Complicated- Avril Lavinge**

*** - Episode 608 (A Perfect Score)**


	6. Happy birthday

**A/N: **** so lets get on with the story cuz' you don't care what this says, and neither do I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cyberchase, Kim is mine.**

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 6

* * *

"Okay, so you guys know what the plan is?" Digit asked Motherboard and Widget.

"Yes I understand, but Kim will be very angry if this goes on." Motherboard advised.

"Yeah, but I still think the earthlies should know. They've already seen her, but she refuses to say her name. How long will that last?" Digit said.

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Widget asked.

"I'll think of something. I'll call Slider tomorrow, he should know about the plan too." said Digit.

"Alright, Digit." Motherboard said.

"Okay, well good night Motherboard, come on Widge, lets go to bed." the tired cyboid said.

"Good Night boys." Motherboard said.

* * *

The next day….. In Kim's room…

"Ahhhhh!" Kim yelped as she woke up from another nightmare. It was her alarm clock that woke her up from her dream.

Kim turned off her alarm. "_Not_ how I wanted to start my day." she complained.

Kim got up and changed into what she usually wore and left her bedroom to get some breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw three pancakes toped with strawberries, whipped cream, nuts, and syrup. There was a note:

'_Have a great day, Kim.  
__Enjoy, Digit.'_

Kim smiled. "Now _this_ is how you start a day."

She ate her breakfast, as she wrote in her poetry journal.

After breakfast she straightened her hair and checked the time.

"11:03? Wow, time really does fly, I have to meet up with Slider at noon."

Kim grabbed her bag and looked inside of it, there was: a pencil, a hairpin, her _no-chat-_chap-stick, a slingshot, and a book on knots. She studied knots so she could get out of bounds easily, if she was in any situation when she need to. Kim was good, but there were a couple she was still learning.

She put her bag on and was about to leave when she spotted her ukulele. She thought it wouldn't hurt to pack it, so she put it in her case then carried it out.

Kim got to her coop and climbed inside and put her ukulele and bag in the passengers seat.

"KIM!"

"Digit?" she questioned. The sound came from the control room so she left her coop to go there.

"KIM" the cyboid yelled again.

"I'm here Digit, now what is it, and make it quick, I have to go soon." she demanded.

"Motherboard is on the fritz again." he said pointing to a static screened Motherboard.

"Again? I just fixed her two days ago?"

"Just fix her, please."

She checked the clock over the doorway: 11:18.

"Alright fine, but if I'm late you owe me," she said annoyed.

She opened she control panel, grabbed her wrench and stuck her head inside trying to figure out what she did wrong two days ago.

Digit left the room to call Slider on his sqwak pad.

"Slider."

"Hey Dige, is Kim on her way?" he asked

"No she's um… fixing Motherboard."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, she really is fixing Motherboard, well sort of. I put Widget in there to keep her busy, so I could tell you about my plan."

"Let me guess, you want the kids to know about her?"

"How did you know?"

"I figured you'd call me when you wanted them to. To be honest I kind of want them to know about her too."

"Okay good, so were on the same page."

"Yep, gotta go Dige." Slider said.

"Okay, bye Slider." the cyboid said.

* * *

Meanwhile… On Earth…

Matt, Jackie, and Inez were in Matt's barn in the hay loft.

"Don't you just love summer?" Matt asked his friends.

"It's nice, except for the extremely hot days, like today. I hear it's supposed to be 90 degrees today." Inez said.

"You're kidding." Jackie exclaimed.

She shook her head.

"Well, it's a good thing that the barn is cool." Matt said.

A portal opened up.

"I bet it's better in Cyberspace." Jackie said to her friends.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Inez asked as she jumped in the portal, followed by Matt and Jackie.

The trio got spat out in the control room, they picked themselves up and saw Kim with her head inside the control panel, unaware that they even showed up.

"Hey." Matt said.

"Wha-OW!" Kim said as she hit her head on the inside of the control panel. She didn't know who it was; it was hard to tell from inside the control panel. She thought it was some delivery guy.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"No problem… It happens all the time," she said with her head still inside the control panel. "Name's Kim."

"Oh, I'm Matt." he introduced himself.

"I'm Jackie."

"And I'm Inez."

"Hu-AH!" she said hitting her head again. "Crap." she muttered under her breath.

Kim took her head out of the control panel, rubbing the back of it.

'_Maybe they won't remember me.'_ she thought.

She turned around to look at the kids, praying that they won't remember her.

"Geez, I'm surprised that I don't have a dent in that thing."

"Who are you?" Inez asked.

"I'm the uh… mechanic." Kim lied spotting the wrench still in her hand. It wasn't a total lie. She is the mechanic for Motherboard ever since Dr. Marbles left to go look for a cure for Motherboard's virus.

'_The perfect excuse_.'

"Motherboard went on the fritz again, so some cyboid called me to come in, his name was Digit I believe." Kim said as if she was a real mechanic.

'_I am a total genius.' _

"Have we seen you before? You look familiar." Jackie asked.

'_Crap!'_

"Nope, never seen you kids before in my life." she lied. "If you don't mind I really need to fix this?" she said as she put the wrench down on the control panel.

'_Maybe if I kick it, something will happen?'_

"Sorry Motherboard." Kim muttered quietly so the kids didn't hear her.

She kicked the side of the control panel and a little cyboid flew out.

"YOINKS!"

"Widget!" she said as she caught the small cyboid in her hands. "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"I had to for Digit's plan."

"What plan?" Kim said slowly.

"For you to run into the earthlies, so you can-YOINKS!" Kim dropped the cyboid in the control panel and quickly shut it.

'_Shit, that cyboid tricked me!'_

"What did you do to Motherboard?" she demanded as she opened the control panel.

"Oh Motherboard's fine, I just turned a bolt so her screen would look staticy."

Kim stuck her head inside the control panel again and fixed the problem.

"There you go Motherboard, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a certain cyboid." she said throwing her wrench in the toolbox, pulling Widget out of the control panel by his tail, as she shut it.

"Wait, your that girl who trapped us yesterday, aren't you? Jackie accused.

Before she could protest, Digit flew in.

"Hey earthlies, Kim, Widget, Motherboard." he said.

"Di-git!" she warned.

"Um… I gotta go now." he said slowly flying out.

"DIGIT!"

He stopped in his track. He knew what Kim was capable of doing so he flew over to her and landed in front of her.

"So, Kim you ready to-"

"Don't even try it Digit, he told me everything." she said holding Widget out to him.

Digit put his hands out as Kim dropped him. "Widget, why."

"Your name's Kim?" Matt asked.

"Today of all days, Digit, why today? It couldn't of been tomorrow, or two weeks, or NEVER!" Kim said as she glared at the clock: 11:43. "I'm gonna be late."

Kim left the room, got in her cybercoop and left for Radopolis.

"So, she's the girl who trapped us yesterday." Jackie said.

"And her name's Kim?" Inez said.

"Yep." Digit said.

"Wait, what's today?" Matt asked.

"Her birthday." the cyboid said with a hint of guilt.

* * *

Meanwhile….. Somewhere in Cyberspace…..

Kim was on her way to Radopolis to see her friend Slider. When she got there she parked her coop, grabbed her bag, and went into her friend's garage.

"S'up Sly?" she said. If anyone could make her feel better it was him.

"Nothing, just celebrating my best friend's birthday." he said holding out a small, red box with a matching red bow.

"What'd you do?" she giggled, accepting the box, ripping off the bow, and taking the lid off. Inside it was a blue beaded bracelet with a small sliver tag that had the letter 'K' engraved in it.

"It's beautiful."

"Here let me." he said taking it and putting it on Kim's wrist with the rubber band.

Kim smiled. "I love it, thanks." she said giving him a hug.

"That's not all." he said reaching in a box behind him.

"Slider." she exaggerated. "Just because it's my birthday, doesn't mean you can do all this for me."

"Hey it's not just your birthday; remember six years ago when we first met on the same day." he pointed out.

"True."

He pulled out a blue skateboard with the letter 'K' on the bottom and tossed it to her.

"Is this for me?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he said sarcastically tossing her a helmet.

"Where to?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Ya' know the old well in the clearing."

"Yeah." he said grabbing his board and slapping on his helmet.

Kim pushed off the ground from her new board and got a head start.

"Hey!" he called to her as he started to catch up to her.

* * *

At the old well…

The two got to the well. It was in a small patch of grass with a walkway leading to and around it, it was very old. It had a bucket attached to some rope, to get water, but the well was dry. Kim got off her board and put her bag on it, then looked inside the well. Slider joined her.

"What do you think's down there?" she asked.

"Lets find out." he said grabbing her ankles and lifting her up so she ended up head first down the well.*

"WHOA! SLIDER!" she yelled.

"Well, what's down there?" he joked.

"SLIDER! YOU SEE THE SAME THING I SEE: BLACK! NOW PULL ME UP!"

He pulled her up and she pushed him to the ground.

"I should just throw you down the well for doing that." she said angrily.

"Hey, I meant it as a joke. A birthday joke*." he responded.

She rolled her eyes as she helped him up.

Slider's sqwak pad vibrated. He checked it.

1 new message from: Digit.

The earthlies and I are on our way over. Make sure Kim is there.

He put his sqwak away.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"My dad." he lied. "He wants us to go back."

"Okay, I wanna rematch from our last race."

"Fine."

The two prepared for the race back to the garage.

"Okay, ready." Kim started.

"Set." Slider said.

"GO!" they both said propelling forward.

* * *

10 minutes later…. At Slider's garage…..

"I don't get it Dige, what are we doing at Slider's?" Matt asked.

"There's more to Kim than meets the eye." The cyboid responded.

"Like what? And what does Slider have to do with it?" Inez asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Digit told the kids.

A little while later, they see a blonde skate in closely followed by their friend Slider.

"Ha. I win." Kim said as she got off her skateboard.

"I only let you win because it's your birthday." Slider said as he got off his board and took off his helmet.

"_Sure_ you did." she said sarcastically taking off her helmet.

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure on winning."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

He grabbed her and put her in a headlock as he turned her towards the cybersquad.

"Slider!" she said.

"Got'er Dige." he said.

"Wha-you're in on this?" Kim said struggling to get out of the headlock.

"You owe us some answers." Jackie said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Kim demanded as she continued to struggle.

"Like why you've been hiding from us?" Inez said.

"And how you know Slider?" Matt said.

"And also, where have you come from?" Jackie asked.

"I'll talk if you let me go." Kim lied.

"No. Talk first." Slider said to her.

"SLIDER!" she warned.

"Kim, talk."

"Slider, don't make me hurt you!"

He let her go. She was dangerous, and he knew it, and Kim knew that he knew that. Kim just got on her board and left. She didn't care about a helmet; she just had to get out of there.

"She just needs some time to cool off." Slider said.

"I hope so." Digit said.

"We still want answers." Inez said.

"Well, lets go find her." Matt said.

"It's not that simple, Matt. If Kim doesn't want to be found, then you won't find her until she wants to be found." Slider said. "I would know."

"How do you know?" Jackie asked.

"I'm her best friend." he said.

"Really? But how?" Jackie asked.

"Long story, just know that-"

"Buzz, Delete, grab them!"

* * *

5 minutes ago…..

Kim left the garage on her board, she was mad.

'_I can't believe that Slider would do that to me! Why does he want the kids to know about me as much as Digit does? Did it have to be today, I mean really, it's my birthday?'_

Kim stopped.

'_Well, maybe it won't be so bad if I spill my guts. What am I saying? Of course it'll be bad. If I join the cybersquad, Hacker will use me against Motherboard and I could end up hurting them, or worse, Slider. Wait, who said anything about joining them. They can know about me, I just won't join them. Yeah, that's a good compromise.'_

Kim turned around and headed back to the garage. She was almost there when she saw a giant shadow on the ground. She looked up and saw the _Grim Wreaker_. It startled enough that she fell of her skateboard. She skidded on the ground, looking up she could see Slider's garage in the distance and the Wreaker land on the side of it. Getting up, Kim checked if she was bleeding. Although she wasn't, she did get white skid marks on her arm from her elbow to her wrist. Kim grabbed her skateboard as she ran towards the garage. She avoided being spotted by the cybersquad and Hacker as she pushed the dumpster on the side of the garage out, so she could hide in between the wall and the dumpster.

'_It's a good thing Slider and Coop moved their dumpster from the back to the side. I wonder why they did that? I don't get it.' _she wondered as she pulled the dumpster closer to her.

Kim shrugged it off. She heard the footsteps come closer, from her hiding spot she saw Hacker along with Buzz and Delete walk past her.

"Buzz, Delete, grab them!" Hacker yelled.

Kim quickly got out of her hiding spot and peeked inside to spy, she saw Delete extend his arms, and wrapped them around the kids and Slider. She heard the four of them yelp in surprise. Digit, who dodged it and flew to a near by table, Buzz was able to grab him.

'_What's Hacker doing here? Oh shit, his plan to kidnap the kids!' _

"Get out of my garage, Hacker!" Slider yelled at him.

"Alright, but you _brats_ are coming with me." he responded.

Kim quickly scrambled back to her hiding spot, keeping her mouth shut. She didn't want Hacker to catch her too. Kim watched as Hacker left Slider's garage followed by Buzz who was still holding Digit, and Delete who still has his arms coiled around the four.

She heard the Wrecker take off and came out of her hiding spot. Kim pulled out her sqwak pad and called Motherboard.

"Motherboard! Remember when I came in yesterday and I was about to tell you something about Hacker?" she asked.

"Yes I do, Kim." she responded.

"Well yesterday, I overheard him say he was going to kidnap the kids, and now he has, along with Digit and Slider! What do we do?"

"Kim as much as you don't want to, you are going to have to save them."

"But, they're the cybersquad. They can get out themselves, I don't need to save them." she protested.

"If Hacker's intention was to kidnap them, then chances of them escaping are low. This secret has been kept in long enough, the kids need to know, but try to not let Hacker know. It is up to you Kim to save them."

Motherboard ended the call. She forgot to tell her that he was going to blackmail her, but there was more important things on her mind.

'_She's right as much as I don't want to, I have to_. _Maybe seeing the kids' faces when I tell them my story will be funny. What am I saying, it will be hysterical_._'_

She shook her head.

'_Focus Kim, it's up to you now. I hope I can pull this off. This is definitely the weirdest birthday ever.'_

Kim ran to her coop and hopped in. She started it.

"Don't screw this up, Kim." she told herself as she flew after the _Grim Wreaker_.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, now we get to the plot line****.**

**So, school starts on the 5****th**** so it might take a longer time for me to post stuff. Anyway:**

**Why did Hacker kidnap the kids?**

**Will Kim save everyone?**

**Will Hacker find out about her?**

**What's Kim's story?**

**Will I post the next chapter? Of course I will****. Ha-ha.**

***- Hannah Montana: The Movie. (Miley: I also remember you hangin' me ****head first down a well****.)**

***- Allie Finkle: Moving day. (Pg. 5)**


	7. Trouble maker

**A/N: Hiya. I got some stuff for you in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim, you know I don't own Cyberchase .**

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 7

* * *

Kim was in hot pursuit of the Grim Wreaker; she was determined to save the kids, Digit, and Slider, even though she had no choice. She caught up to the ship and parked her coop on top of it. Getting out of her cybercoop, she made her way to a spot on the roof and pulled her chap-stick from her bag and turned it to the laser. (Kim added a laser in it yesterday after the kids left). She made a hole in the Wreaker and removed it. Kim looked inside, she was above the control deck. It was empty so she grabbed her bag and hopped down inside the Wreaker.

_'Wow. I'm inside the Grim Wreaker.' _she thought as she put her chap-stick back in her bag.

She looked up and saw that she forgot to put the circle she carved out back in place. Even by jumping she couldn't reach the top.

'_Hopefully, Hacker won't notice.'_

Kim left the control deck to walk through the halls of the strange ship.

"Hey Dee-dee, you got a donut?"

"No Buzzy. I don't. There might be some in the kitchen."

Kim froze. She just passed the kitchen, and Buzz and Delete were coming towards her. Luckily she spotted a closet and went inside, shutting the door quietly.

'_You didn't think that this would be a walk in the park, did you? Oh yeah, I did. Stupid!'_ she mouthed as she hit herself in the head.

'_Okay think, there are three levels on the Wreaker, I'm on the first level, and the dungeon cells are likely to be on the third level. Only one problem how; do I get there without being spotted.'_

CRASH!

The sound snapped her out of her thoughts.

"DEE-DEE! Look what you did!" Buzz yelled.

"It wasn't my fault, Buzzy! You did it!" Delete said back.

Kim pressed both hands over her mouth to keep her from laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't of done it, if you didn't trip me! We better clean this up before the boss finds out."

Kim removed her hands with a frown on her face.

'_This is a supply closet, isn't it. Crap, way to go, Kim!'_

Panicking, she looked around to see if there's anywhere she could hide. Kim looked up and saw a vent on the ceiling above the top shelf. She found a box entitled: Wig gel. Kim got up on top of it, then climbed on top of a shelf, pushed the grate open and climbed inside, shutting the grate. She saw Delete come in. Holding her breath as she watched him grab a mop, then leave. Once he did she let it out.

'_That was close. Okay, so how am I gonna get-'_ Kim looked around the vent. _'DUH!' _she thought as she started crawling.

* * *

Meanwhile… In the cells….

"Why did Hacker kidnap us?" Jackie asked while pacing.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to think on how he did it so easily." Inez replied doing a headstand.

"Yeah me too." Matt said playing with his yo-yo.

"Don't worry we'll escape… somehow." Digit told the kids.

"Not a chance, you pathetic cyberturkey!"

"HACKER!" everyone said.

"I bet you're wondering on why I've kidnapped you?" he accused as he walked in.

"We're curious." Slider said standing up from the cot he was sitting on.

"Well, when I worked for Motherboard, I overheard Dr. Marbles talking to Motherboard about a secret that I wasn't suppose to know about, I don't know what it is, but I have to know, I've been wondering this for four years." he explained.

"You've turned evil four years ago?" Jackie asked.**  
**

"Yes I did, you earthbrat. Anyway, I kidnapped you earthbrats so I could blackmail Motherboard. Or Digit and Slider, if I have to." Hacker said.

"What makes you think that I know the secret?" Slider demanded.

"Your father was close to Motherboard, so it's likely that he knows. And since you're close to your dad, you probably know it too. Precisely why I also kidnapped you."

"You leave my dad out of this." Slider said.

"Hm… Maybe I should blackmail him too." he said as he left locking the door with an evil laugh.

Slider sat back down and hit his head on the back wall.

"So, what _is_ this big secret?" Inez asked.

Slider sat up and looked at Digit who looked back at him.

"Kim." they both said.

* * *

Meanwhile….. In the vents….

Kim was lost she didn't know where she was going or where she was.

'_It's a good thing I've crawled in vents before. Otherwise this would suck.'_

She crawled over a grate that was over a desk that was completely covered in papers and stopped.

'_Hacker's lair.'_

Kim heard a door open and froze. She saw Hacker sit down in his chair.

"This is my greatest plan yet! I should of kidnapped those miserable pests along time ago." he gloated.

'_Right, as if this plan will work.'_

Hacker yawned.

"My blackmail isn't due for a while, a short nap won't hurt."

'_Exactly why your plans fail; you slack off.'_

Rolling her eyes, Kim started crawling again, until she heard him snore. She stopped for a second then backed up.

'_I'm gonna have to prove my loyalty to the kids somehow.'_

Kim quietly opened the grate with a wicked grin on her face, letting out a high pitched chuckle. Her evil laugh. She reached down and slowly grabbed Hacker's wig and pulled it back up. Kim put the wig in her bag and closed the grate and continued crawling.

'_I can't believe I just did that. Why haven't I done this before?' Oh yeah, because I don't wanna be caught, but still that was pretty awesome!'_

After a while, Kim was getting tired of crawling, but luckily she found a grate to an empty cell.

'_I must be close.'_

After some more crawling she found the cell that they were being held captive in, she tried to open the grate but it was on pretty tight.

"Maybe Kim will save us." Slider said. Kim started eavesdropping.

"Yeah right, I bet she doesn't even know were gone." Jackie said.

"What if she does?" Slider asked.

"Yeah, if she does she can save us." Digit said.

"What's the chance of that, she hates us." Inez pointed out.

"Nezzie's got a point there, Dige." Matt said.

"Don't call me Nezzie!" Inez yelled at him.

'_39.'_

"She doesn't hate you guys, she just hates the idea of you finding out about her." Digit said.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

'Well, b_ecause… Um… Well, as long as I don't have to join them, I'm cool with it.'_

Kim laid on her back over the grate to regain her strength from all that crawling.

"She has this theory, but it's better to hear it from her, though." Slider said. " And even if Kim did know that we were gone, I wouldn't be surprised if she was here right now."

'_You know me best, Sly.' _she thought as she smiled, but it faded as she heard some creaking.

"AHHHH!" she yelped as the grate came out from under her, luckily Slider caught her.

"Kim?" he said.

"Hola*." she said.

"What are you doing?" he said as he set her down.

"Well, I heard that there was a cell party, so I thought I'd come crash it." she joked.

Slider gave her a serious look.

"You really think I'm gonna let Hacker kidnap you like that? By the way, what did he want?" she asked her friend.

"You." he said.

"You're kidding right?"

Slider shook his head.

"Great." she said hitting her head.

"What happened to you?" Slider said noticing the skid marks on her arms.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I fell off my skateboard?" she asked.

"Uh... No." Slider responded.

"Okay, then give me a minute to come up with a lie." Kim said.

"You fell off you're skateboard?" Slider started laughing as he sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's not that funny." Kim said.

"Kim, the last time you fell off your skateboard was when you were 6. It's pretty funny. Slider laughed.

Kim punched him in the arm and he stopped laughing.

"So anyway, why did Hacker kidnap you and Digit?

"What do you mean? His plan was to kidnap all of us and blackmail Motherboard... and I sort of gave him the idea of blackmailing my dad." Slider said.

"Right after he said he was gonna blackmail the two of us." Digit added.

"That's not Hacker's plan. I overheard him talking to Buzz and Delete about it; his plan was to kidnap the kids and blackmail Motherboard." Kim explained jerking her head towards the earthlies. "It had nothing to do with you two. He just saw more opportunity to find out who I am."

"Wait, you knew Hacker was going to do this?" Matt asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Okay, one: I only found this out yesterday, I didn't think he'd do it so soon. And two: I would of told Motherboard that day," Kim turned to Digit with dark eyes. "If a certain _cyboid, _wasn't so determined that the kids should know that I actually exist!"

"Oh, so now this is my fault!" Digit said.

"Yep, pretty much, Didge." Kim said.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so stubborn about everything, we probably wouldn't be here." Digit argued.

"I'm not that stubborn, Digit!" Kim yelled at him.

"I'm going to have to agree with Digit on this one, Kim." Slider said.

"Oh, so I _am_ that stubborn?"

"Well, sorta. You keep too many secrets." Slider said.

"The reason I do that is the same reason why I'm stubborn: I don't want people to get hurt!" Kim said. "I don't want _you_ to get hurt, Slider. You mean a lot to me."

Slider smiled. "There's the Kim I know."

"Yeah, I've always been like this, Slider." Kim said.

"So, why _did_ you come save us?" Inez asked trying to get back to the main point.

"I felt like I had to." Kim said. "I really can't hide from you guys forever. It's time you know who I am." she said. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Oh, now you say that?" Digit said.

"I get to decide when they should know not you." Kim said.

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" Jackie asked.

Kim reached inside her bag and pulled out Hacker's wig.

"I stole Hacker's wig."

"How did you-never mind, I don't want to know." Slider said.

"So, are you gonna get us out of here?" Matt asked.

"What do you think I came here for?" she said putting the wig back and pulling out her chap-stick.

"What's that gonna do?" Digit asked.

Kim pulled off the top and turned the stick.

"Laser. Pen. Magnifying glass. HYB mints. Pepper spray. Scanner. Ah, hair pin."

She went over to the door and picked the lock.

"And… We're out." she said opening the door.

"Nice. Now lets get out of here." Matt said running out the door followed by the others.

* * *

Meanwhile…. In Hacker's lair….

Hacker awoke from his nap with a yawn. He checked his cell cameras and saw that the kids and Digit were gone. He growled.

"I'm getting that secret out of them one way or another."

Hacker grabbed a yellow suit and put it on and opened a cooler containing certain blue rocks. He barged out of his lair and headed to the command deck.

* * *

Meanwhile….. At the control deck…..

"Okay so how do we get out?" Matt asked Kim.

"How do you think I got in?" she responded pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

"You kids aren't going anywhere!" a voice boomed.

"HACKER!" they all yelled.

"And who are you? I haven't seen you before." he said pointing to Kim.

'_Well, it won't be fun if he doesn't know who I am.'_

"I'm the secret your after." she said.

"WHAT!?" Hacker said.

"Kim, are you nuts? The point of you to stay hidden was for him to _not_ find out about you." Slider said.

"Where's the fun in that?" she responded.

"How are _you_ the secret?" Hacker asked.

"Like I'd tell you." she snorted.

"You might want to rethink that." he said taking his hand out from behind his back showing everyone the glowing blue rocks.

"Magnetite!" Slider said taking a small step back.

Kim was worried for him, but she kept her cool.

"Well, that explains the suit. To be honest, I saw that coming. But I still ain't spillin' my guts." she said.

"Have it your way!" Hacker said throwing the magnetite at her and Slider.

"Slider!" she said shoving him out of the way, letting the magnetite hit her.

Kim didn't flinch when it did because nothing happened.

"How come nothing's happening to you?" Hacker demanded.

"Because the secret is… I'm not a cyborg."

Kim glared at the kids. Their eyes were wide with an open mouth.

'_Priceless!'_

"I also have…" she said then she pulled out Hacker's wig. "This."

"What!" Hacker said now realizing that his wig wasn't on his head.

"Now, you see, this is what happens when you fall asleep when I'm around." Kim said with a smile.

"Give that back!" he demanded.

"Take off that suit and I will."

He did as he was told, while he was doing it Kim put some crushed magnetite and put it in his wig then tossed it to him when he got the suit off. He put it on his head as he walking closer to Kim, until red spots started popping on his face, and he started scratching himself.

Kim went over to Slider and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I can't believe you did that." he said.

"Me neither, lets just get out of here."

The two walked under the hole and the kids came over. Digit flew out of the hole. Kim and Slider helped get the kids out of the hole, then the kids helped Slider, then he helped Kim. She then put the circle back in the hole.

The six got in Kim's coop, Kim sat in the drivers seat and moved her stuff off the passengers seat so Slider could sit. The cybersquad sat in the back, though it was a bit cramped in Kim's 5-seater. Kim quickly took off, heading to a certain cybersite.

* * *

It was quiet in the coop no one was talking. Until Inez broke the silence.

"Um… Thanks for saving us."

"Yeah, no problem." Kim said in a bored tone.

Silence once again.

"Um… Isn't Control Central that way?" Matt said.

"I'm not going to Control Central." Kim told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"because I'm going to Tikiville."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"I just need some time to myself to think a few things over, then I'll tell you kids what you need to know." she replied.

She got to Tikiville, gave Slider the keys, grabbed her ukulele and bag, and got out. Slider didn't leave he wasn't going to, but Kim didn't notice.

"Aren't we heading back to Control Central?" Jackie asked.

"No." Slider replied.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Because Kim's spilling her guts, one way or another." he told them as he got out.

* * *

Meanwhile… In Tikiville….

Kim was on her way to her favorite diner in Cyberspace. They had really good food and it wasn't that crowded. She always go there when something's bugging her. Kim also helped fix their cooking machines, so she gets free food, but she tips them.

She went inside and went to the counter, where she was greeted by the manager, Roger.

"There's the birthday girl, so what will it be Kim."

"Fries. Large please." she said.

"Comin' right up." he said.

She tipped 10 snelfus and took a seat at an empty booth, since her favorite booth was taken.

"Here you go." Roger said putting a large plastic bowl a fries in front of her. He spotted the ukulele. "You play?"

"Yeah, in my free time, though." she responded.

"Do you mind playing a song or two?" Roger asked.

"Okay, but I don't sing."

"You don't have to."

Kim nodded and grabbed her ukulele and sat on the counter. She strummed a few chords, then started playing 'Raise Your Glass'

When the song was over she got an applause from the employees and customers. She smiled as she went back to her booth. She sat down and started eating, then Slider popped out of nowhere and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to check if you were alright." he responded.

"We?"

The kids who also came out of nowhere sat on the other side of the booth and Digit sat next to Slider.

"Aw-no." she said as she it her head on the table.

"Kim you're not leaving until you explain everything." Slider said pulling her head up by her hair.

"Ow! I've already hit the back of my head twice today." she groaned rubbing the back of her head. "Can't I be alone for five minutes?"

"It's been 7 minutes." he said.

"You know what I mean… Alright I'll talk." she said. "Hey, Roger, we're gonna need another bowl of fries, here." she called out to him.

"So, how come you're the secret?" Jackie asked.

"We might as well start from the beginning, huh? Kim said.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I just put you on a cliff hanger, ha-ha. If your wondering about why I chose 4 years, its because it fits into another story you won't know about til' later, so ha-ha. The next chapter we get answers. Yay . See ya then.**

***- ****Spy Kids**


	8. Kim's story

**A/N: Hi so who's ready to read Kim's story? I'm got excited just typing it yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, I only own Kim and anyone else who isn't in Cyberchase .**

Hidden

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 8

* * *

"Ok, well let's start with a basic thing; I'm not a cyborg, I come from Earth like you guys. Yes I'm human." Kim started.

"You come from Earth? And you live here?" Inez said shocked.

"Yeah."

"What do your parents think of you living here?" Jackie asked.

Kim looked off to the side and gripped her locket. Slider put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't look at him.

"Kim's uh… Well uh…" Slider started.

"Orphan. I'm… an orphan." Kim interrupted.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Jackie apologized.

"Not your fault, you didn't know."

Kim took off her locket and opened it. She put it on the table. Inside was a black and white picture of a mother and father, holding twin girls, both around the age of one.

"Are those your parents?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah."

"Who are the kids?" Matt asked.

"Me and my twin sister… Madison. I'm the one on the left, Madison's on the right." Kim answered.

"How can you tell, you both look the same?" Matt questioned.

"Well were identical. Anyway my sister has brown eyes, I have blue ones. The baby on the right has darker eyes, then the one on the left." she explained.

"I'm sorry for asking, when did you two become orphans?" Inez asked.

"When we were 3. I woke up one morning and my parents weren't home, but I had this around my neck." Kim said closing the locket and putting it around her neck.

"What happened to them?" Inez asked.

"I don't know, but the next thing I knew we were shipped to an orphanage."

"What's with the locket, is it special?" Matt asked.

Kim took a deep breath.

"Before my parents were married, my mom went to Hawaii for a business trip for a month. One of the workers in Hawaii was my dad, he got paired up with my mom and they went out to get to know each other better."

Kim gripped her locket.

"One week before the trip was over, my dad proposed with this locket. My mom accepted and they got married there. Then they moved back to where my mom, lives started their own business, and had the two of us."

"That's so sweet. How do you remember all of that?" Jackie said.

"My dad told me this story the night he uh…"

"Oh." Jackie said.

"My dad liked to tell us stories about Hawaii, it's basically why Tikiville is my favorite site; It reminds me of the stories my dad told me." Kim said.

"So how did you end up here?" Matt asked.

"Well it all started 6 years ago."

* * *

6 years ago…..

"Children! May I have your attention please!" said the owner of the orphanage, Ms. Stone.

Everyone at the dinner table quieted down.

"I'm afraid the orphanage is shutting down."

"What!" said Mary Beth, as she stood up.

"This orphanage can't shut down! There's not another orphanage in this town or this county! These kids grew up in this town, they'll suffer in another place, you can't shut this place down!"

"_Wait, who's Mary Beth?" Matt asked._

"_Mary Beth has long brown hair that was always tied back in a pony tail, green eyes, and freckles. She's the oldest orphan, she's the one who watches out for us, cuz' Ms. Stone doesn't really look out for us. Mary Beth is a good cook and Ms. Stone isn't. So she usually cooks all of us dinner, she also remembers all of our birthdays." Kim said_

"_How many kids were there?" Inez asked._

"_At that time, 21, including her. 11 boys, 10 girls." Kim said._

"_How old was she?" Jackie asked._

"_At the time,_ _15. Anyway."_

"Mary Beth! This was not my doing, we are given until June 25th for all of the kids to get adopted. That's six months, if any kids are not adopted by then, they will be sent to another orphanage. So sit down!" Ms. Stone yelled at her.

She did as she was told then Ms. Stone left.

After dinner Mary Beth left for girls' dorm and sat on her bed.

All of kids went to comfort her, even the boys, though they were forbidden to go into the girls' dorm.

"Mary .B, why is the orphanage shutting down?" Jake (10) who sat next to her asked.

"This place is infested with monsters and ghosts under the house." she joked tickling him and the other kids on the bed, smiling when everyone laughed.

"Does she want to get rid of us?" asked Lily (4).

"Of coarse she does… Because she's an evil witch that's mad, because we won't taste good in her soup." she said as she picked up the little girl and sat her in her lap.

"I knew it." Lily said making everyone laugh.

"Mary .B, isn't June 25th our birthday*?" Madison asked holding hands with Kim (both 5 at the time).

"Yes it is girls. Ms. Stone just wants to make your 6th birthday miserable." she said.

"What if we don't get adopted by then, and we have to leave town, or what if we get split up?" Kim asked her.

"I promise I will do what ever it takes to get all of you kids adopted. There is no way I'm letting anyone take you to a horrible orphanage. But just know that some people will be from different parts of the county that will be willing to adopt you, maybe even different counties. I don't care if they are from China, I will get all of you kids adopted." she said standing up setting Lily down.

"Come on boys, lets go to bed. I'll be back to tuck in you girls in about a minute."

She left followed by all the boys as the girls got in their beds.

"Kim, what if we don't get adopted?" Madison asked her sister.

"Mary .B said we will. We will Madi, I'm sure of it." she responded.

"I know, but what if we don't?"

"I don't know."

"_Did Mary Beth ever get adopted?" Jackie asked._

"_Well, sorta, it happened 3 months later." Kim told her._

* * *

Three months later…

So far, Mary Beth was able to get 5 kids adopted so we were down to 16: 8 boys, 8 girls. She always tells the kids best wishes and things to keep in mind. Then she would kiss their forehead and say goodbye.

Everyday Kim and Madison would get more worried as their birthday came closer and closer. They were still have not been adopted yet.

"We'll never get adopted." Kim said to her sister. They were outside, throwing a purple ball to each other.

"I don't want to go to another orphanage. And it had to be on our birthday too." Madison said.

"Hey… you know how Mary .B always remembers our birthdays?" Kim asked her sister.

"Yeah."

"Well, when's her birthday?"

"I don't know, she never celebrates it. By the way, did you notice that she's been acting different today?"

"That's true… Hey Abby (13) when's Mary .B's birthday?" Kim asked her as she walked by.

"I… Don't know." Abby responed.

"Isn't it weird that she celebrates our birthdays, but not hers." Madison said.

"You got a point there, Madi." Abby told her.

The three asked around and no one knew when her birthday was. They would of asked Mary .B but she went to the park to try to encourage people to adopt us. The kids gathered together in the boys' dorm to talk things out.

"Why doesn't Mary .B celebrate her own birthday?" asked Charlie (boy: 12)

"Maybe she forgot her own birthday." Crista (7) suggested.

"Wait I have an idea! Ms. Stone has files of us in her office, so if we find Mary .B's file, maybe we could find out about her birthday." Spencer (14) said.

"Brilliant Spencer!" Abby said. "We just need someone to go get them… or maybe two." she said looking at Kim and Madison, then everyone else looked at the two.

"You girls are going to get the files."

"What, why us?" they both asked.

"You girls wanted to know when her birthday was. So you two go do it. Come on, for Mary .B." Abby told them.

"MARY BETH, MARY BETH, MARY BETH!" everyone chanted.

Kim and Madison left the room, heading to Ms. Stone's office. Luckily she wasn't there.

"Didn't she go to get pizza for all of us?" Kim asked.

Madison nodded.

They found the cabinet with all the files. It had three drawers: A-H, I-Q, and R-Z. They opened I-Q and found her file. Then they raced back to the boys' dorm and gave Abby the file.

Abby opened the file and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Oh my God! Her birthday is today! She's 16 today!"

"Well, that explains why she's acting so weird." Madison said.

"I say we throw her a party." Kim suggested.

"Great idea, we'll have 5 bake a cake, 5 start making a card, and the last 5 will decorate the girls' dorm. Ok lets move!" Abby directed.

Everyone was finished with their assignments. The cake was chocolate with 16 candles in it. The card was a spare bed sheet with the words 'Happy 16th Birthday Mary Beth' on it and everyone signed their names on it. It was very colorful. The girls' dorm was decorated with toilet paper and colored paper because they couldn't find party stuff. They hanged the sign on the back wall and waited for Mary Beth.

"She's coming, quick hide!" yelled Abby as she turned the lights off and hid.

Mary Beth came in and turned on the light.

"SURPIZE!" everyone yelled.

She couldn't of been happier.

"Oh you guys! Thank you! Who's idea was this?"

Kim and Madison stepped forward.

"We were wondering when your birthday was because you never celebrated it." Madison started.

"And when we found out it was today we wanted to throw you a party because you're the best." Kim finished.

Mary Beth pulled the girls into a hug.

"Now lets party!" she yelled.

"_That was so sweet of you." Jackie said._

"_She even cried, we've never seen her cry." Kim told her._

After the party was over and they cleaned up everything Mary Beth was still acting strange.

"Kids, I need you all to gather around, I need to tell you all something." she said as she sat on her bed.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" everyone said. Some of the younger ones burst into tears, others cried a little like Kim and Madison, and the rest didn't even cry.

"It's not your guys faults, it's me. I'm 16 there's no way I'm going to be adopted. So I'm leaving so I can find my own ground." she explained.

Everyone just crowded her, giving her hugs and telling her that they will miss them.

"But before I go I need pictures of everyone and some facts about you. Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my promise. I will get all of you adopted." she said pulling out a camera.

Every kid got their picture taken and some facts about themselves. When Mary Beth was done, she gave every kid a kiss goodbye, and told them each something. When she got to Kim and Madison, she told them.

"No matter what happens, I want you two to stay together and always be there for each other, ok? Promise me and each other."

"I promise." they both said.

Mary Beth Kissed them both on the forehead, then she packed her things, folded up her birthday card and packed that too. When she got to the door she waved good bye. Everyone waved back then she left.

* * *

Two months later…..

The orphanage was lonely. Not because Mary Beth left, but that we got a huge adoption streak. What ever she did was working, 12 kids got adopted, so we were down to 4 (1 boy, 3 girls).

June was just a month away and if Mary Beth's plan kept working all of us will be out before than.

Unfortunately it was slow. The last boy, Jake got adopted two weeks later. Then Crista got adopted the next week. The twins didn't know how much longer it was until their birthday but they didn't care.

"_I'm sorry, but how did you end up here."_ _Inez asked._

"_I was getting to that," Kim said. "Anyway it was our birthday."_

* * *

June 25th (Kim's 6th birthday)….

Kim woke up to the sound of beeping she found a note on her nightstand.

'_Hey sis, happy birthday! Guess what I got adopted and you didn't. And everyone else thinks you got adopted too, so the orphanage shut down. Good luck, Madi.'_

Kim couldn't believe it, her sister left her there, on her birthday, even though she promised Mary Beth. She quickly got dressed and left the abandoned house and saw a giant wreaking ball hit the orphanage. No one noticed she was even there. Kim ran across the street to Bill's house.

"_Who's Bill?" Matt asked._

"_He's a mad scientist I met when I was four." Kim said._

"_So why didn't he adopt you?" Inez asked._

"_Like I said, he's a mad scientist, he didn't want me to end up as a lab rat and neither did I." she explained._

The door was unlocked so she went inside.

"BILL!" she yelled.

Kim went downstairs to his lab, he wasn't there either. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she messed around with a few stuff. Kim then accidently opened a portal. She screamed as it sucked her in. She then plopped down in a big room. After she picked herself up she saw guy with a light bulb on his head and a lady's head on a screen looking right back at her.

"Wha- where am I?" she asked.

"You are in Cyberspace." the lady said. "I am Motherboard. This is my chief technician, Dr. Marbles. May I ask what your name is?"

"Kim." she said quietly. "My name's Kim." she spoke up.

"And where do you come from?" Dr. Marbles asked.

"Earth." she told them

* * *

Present…..

"So, any more questions?" she asked the kids.

"When did you and Slider meet?" Jackie asked.

"Well after I came in to cyberspace Dr. Marbles took me to all the cybersites. The last one that he showed me was Radopolis, he then introduced me to Coop and Slider." Kim explained. "We've been friends since. In fact that's the only memory I remember of us together, 6-8 is a big blur."

"So how come you're living here? Did you ever go back to Earth?" Matt asked.

"No, I never went back. My face dropped off the edge of the Earth, I had no life there. Motherboard let me live here because of that." Kim said.

"Wait, isn't there a time difference between Earth and Cyberspace? You must of left Earth not that long ago." Inez asked.

"Actually, the times are the same speed. It's just when someone comes from Earth into Cyberspace our time speeds up. So when you kids come in the time speeds up here until you leave, then the time goes back to normal when we hit midnight. For example; lets say you kids come in at 4, time speeds up here and it feels like you've been here for hours. Then when you go back it's only been like, 10 minutes, right?" Kim said.

The kids nodded.

"Well when we hit midnight, our time stops and you time speeds up until it's midnight then we continue. Its kind of complicated, if you think about it. And for the other question, Dr. Marbles noticed the time problem so I had to get this chip installed, He put it in the back of my neck. When he put it there it went into my skin. It didn't hurt, it just tickled a little. The chip made it so the time in both worlds would be the same." Kim explained. "Any other questions?"

"How old are you today?" Jackie asked.

"12. So I've been friends with Slider for 6 years." Kim said.

"Why didn't you want to join us or wanted us to know about you, non the less?" Inez asked.

"Well I would of joined you at the first mission, but I was with Slider when Hacker infected Motherboard with the viris. Besides if I did I join you kids or told you, then Hacker could use me against Motherboard, and I could end up hurting you guys, or Slider. I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to go easy on you. In fact, I think I caused a lot of trouble already." Kim said.

"You two are pretty close huh?" Matt said.

"Yep. I would do anything to protect Slider." she said.

"And I would do anything to protect Kim." Slider said putting his arm around her.

"I bet you two would make a good couple." Digit said.

Kim and Slider looked at each other then they started laughing their heads off.

"That's a good one Dige!" Slider laughed.

"Wow this hurts like hell!" Kim said holding her stomach.

The two stopped laughing.

"We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Kim told him.

"We're just close." Slider supported.

"Well this is enough adventure for today, what do you say we head home." Digit suggested.

Ya I'm tired." Kim said.

The kids left the diner, got in Kim's coop, and took off. After a while later Kim felt as they were being followed. She always had this sixth since that tells her when there's trouble watching her.

Kim slowed the coop down.

"What's wrong?" Slider asked her.

Kim didn't answer. She just stood on her seat, opened the sunroof, pocked her head out, and looked behind the coop. The Wreaker was following them.

"Oh crap." she said as she ducked back in and closed the sunroof.

"Huston, we have a follower. You might wanna hang on to something."

She stomped on the gas pedal, and the coop zoomed though cyberspace with the Wreaker hot on her trail.

"Who's following us?" Slider asked us.

"The guy with the big green chin." Kim replied.

She applied more gas then she got a wicked smile on her face, and did a high-pitched chuckle.

"Kim, what's going on in your head right now?" Slider asked.

Kim just blocked out every sound around her.

"Why, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"She only chuckles like that when she's about to do something crazy and/or stupid." he told him.

"So this is bad, right?" Jackie said.

Kim was turned right and was on a direct course to the back wall of Ticktockia.

"Kim! Stop!" Slider yelled at her.

Kim didn't listen, she just continued on the coarse.

"Is she trying to get us all killed?" Inez freaked.

"Like I said; carzy and/or stupid." Slider repeated.

Kim was nearing Ticktockia. When she was about to hit it, her coop dove downward and hid under the giant clock. The Grim Wreaker was about to hit the back wall, but stopped just in time. When Hacker realized that he lost the kids, he flew off in the other direction.

Kim came out of her hiding spot and continued her way back to Control Central. As if it didn't happen.

"You're lucky you're my best friend." Slider said.

"Yeah.*" she said slowly. "Sorry if I scared you kids like that, it was the only way I could get rid of Hacker."

"The only way?" Digit said.

"Well, it was only thing that popped into my mind."

When the kids got back to Control Central, Kim grabbed her things and went into her room.

"I'd better go check on her." Slider said.

The kids and Digit walked into the control room.

"Hello cybermates, its good to see that you're all safe. I see that Kim has saved you all." Motherboard greeted.

"Yeah about that, she did, but Hacker found out about her in the process." Digit told her.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"Slider's talking to her." he said.

"Well Digit, if she is open to it, she will join the cybersquad if she wants."

"You wanted her to join us?" Jackie asked.

"As a new member?" Inez said.

"Well what do you kids think? About Kim, I mean." Digit asked.

"Well, she's not evil, though she can act like it." Matt said.

"She's a little crazy, but she's not dumb." Inez pointed out,

"If she's lived here for 6 years then she must know more about Cyberspace then we do. Plus she has a great since of style." Jackie said.

"Well?" Digit asked.

Meanwhile….. Outside Kim's room…

Slider was pacing back and forth wondering if he should go in there or not. He stopped to look at the door, then got up his courage and went inside. He found Kim looking outside her giant window into Cyberspace. Slider went up to her from behind.

"Hey, you ok?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kim looked at him. "Yeah I'm fine, just… Thinking."

"You do know that Hacker is gonna come after you, right?" Slider said.

"Yep."

"And that you've pretty much put all of Cyberspace at risk, not to mention, the kids."

"And you."

"True."

Silence.

"Sorry it's been a horrible day for you. We shouldn't of done it today, because-"

"Slider." Kim interrupted. "I never said my birthday was horrible, in fact it was kind of fun, actually."

"Really?" he said.

"Really." she responded.

More silence.

Slider put his arm around Kim. She smiled a little as she leaned into him. They were close, very close. Kim sometimes wonders on why they were so close, but she never had an answer. She didn't care anyway. What was important, was that they're friends, and she wanted to keep it like that. Keep it platonic.

"Kim!" Digit yelled as he came in.

Kim and Slider moved away from each other and turned around to look at the cyboid.

"What is it Digit?" she asked.

"The earthlies have something to ask you." he said as the kids walked in.

"What is it?" she asked the kids.

"Well, we gave it some thought." Jackie started.

"What you did today was awesome." Matt said.

"And well, we thought it would be cool if you joined us." Inez finished.

"Well what do you say?" Digit asked her.

Kim and Slider looked at each other then back at the kids

"Hmmm... Hacker, get ready, 'cuz I'm joining the cybersquad." she said.

The kids cheered as Kim went over to them and gave them a group hug.

"Well it's about time." Slider said.

"I know right." Digit said to him.

"Shut up." Kim told them still hugging the kids.

A portal opened up.

"I guess that's our ride home." Matt said.

"Bye Kim, happy birthday!" Jackie said.

"Thanks." she replied waving bye.

"See ya later." Inez said as her hopped into the portal.

Later….

"Slider what are you doing here, its almost eight o' clock?" Digit said.

Slider left about an hour later after the kids left.

"Kim left her skateboard at my garage, so I thought I'd bring it over."

"Ok, she's in her room." Digit told him.

Slider nodded as he headed to her room.

He went inside and found her passed out on her couch. He put her board by her computers then started to leave. He caught a glance at her and saw her squirming and squinting her eyes, so he rushed over to her. He knew that she suffered from nightmares, but he couldn't remember how she got them. Slider hated seeing her in pain, not that she's ever in pain. Kim wasn't the type who cried, she does if something can get under her skin, but he hasn't seen anyone do it, from what he can remember.

Slider put a hand on her arm and she slowly stopped squirming. A strand of hair landed across her face from squirming, so he moved it behind her ear. He found a nearby blanket and covered her with it. He then sat down next to her with a hand on her arm, watching her.

For a while Slider felt as if he's supposed to protect her from something, but he doesn't know why. He was ok as long as she was safe.

"Good night, goof." he said as he left.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww, that's nice. So there's gonna be more stories if you are wondering. So please review I love reading the comments and I'll post the next story as soon as I can.**

***- My cat's birthday (R.I.P. – Jennie).**

***- icarly 'ibloop'.**


End file.
